Dévore moi
by Harawa
Summary: Lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, Bella a fait un pacte avec un démon supérieur. Aujourd'hui, à dix-huit ans, il est venu pour elle de payer sa part du marché en allant le rejoindre.


Voila un début d'histoire qui me trottait dans la tête et j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Je poste donc le prologue maintenant, bien que je n'écrirais pas tout de suite le prochain chapitre. Je finirais d'abord mes deux autres fanfictions avant de me plonger pleinement dans celle-là. Voila voila, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

**7 Novembre 2000 – Phoenix – Orphelinat - 19h30 :**

Il faisait noir maintenant. Et froid. Si froid. Malgré le gros manteau qui la recouvrait, l'enfant tremblait. Mais elle se fichait de cela. Elle voulait rester dehors. Au moins, à cette heure si, en ce lieu, il y avait une raison qui expliquerait qu'elle soit toute seule. Parce qu'il faisait froid et que le ciel était noir. Si elle retournait à l'intérieur, au chaud et avec les autres, elle se serait encore seule, mais il n'y aurait plus de raison.

Une larme coula sur sa joue pale. Cela faisait maintenant un an. Un an qu'elle était ici. Un an que ses parents lavaient déposé à l'école et que ce n'était pas eux qui était venu la chercher. C'était des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il l'avait d'abord amené à un endroit pour lui expliquer que son père et sa mère avait trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture et qu'ils allaient chercher qui dans leur famille pourrait prendre soin de leur enfant. Mais ses parents n'avaient ni frère ni sœur, et leurs propres parents s'étaient depuis longtemps éteint. L'enfant elle-même ne se souvenait pas de leur visage. Alors on l'avait emmené ici, en lui assurant qu'on lui trouverait vite une nouvelle famille. Et cela faisait maintenant un an. Aucune famille n'était venue la chercher. Et elle était seule. Encore.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention. Une silhouette sombre avançait vers elle. Avant, elle aurait peut-être eu peur mais aujourd'hui, elle s'en fichait.

La personne s'approcha. C'était un homme entièrement vêtu de noir. Il vint s'asseoir au côté de l'enfant.

**- Pourquoi restes-tu ici, petite ? Il fait froid ce soir et tu serrais bien mieux à l'intérieur.**

**-Je m'en fiche.**

**-Tu ne te sens pas seule ?**

**-Si.**

**-Alors pourquoi ne rentre tu pas pour être avec les autres enfants ?**

**-Je serais quand même seule. Ici au moins, il y a une raison qui explique ma solitude. A l'intérieur, il n'y en a pas.**

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sembla réfléchir.

**- Dis-moi, petite. Aimes-tu la solitude ?**

**-Non. J'en ai mare d'être seule. Je veux une famille. Je veux des amies, comme avant.**

L'enfant se remis à pleurer. L'homme se leva et se plaça en face de l'enfant.

**-Es-tu prête à tout pour avoir ce que tu souhaite ?**

Malgré qu'elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, l'enfant hocha de la tête.

**-Je peux réaliser tes souhaits, si tu me donnes quelques choses en échange. Une chose pour un vœu. Es tu d'accord ?**

Nouveau hochement de tête.

**-Bien. Tu souhaite d'abord avoir de nouveau une famille aimante et attentionnée. En échange, je veux ton cœur.**

L'enfant lâcha un hoquet de surprise et de peur.

**-Mais sans mon cœur, je ne peux pas…**

**-Je ne parle pas de l'organe qui bat dans ta poitrine. Je parle de cette chose qui te fait éprouver l'amour, la joie, mais aussi la peur, la tristesse. Si tu me le donne, tu auras de nouveau une famille. Mais tu n'éprouveras plus rien. Acceptes-tu ?**

Après un long silence, l'enfant reprit la parole.

**-Oui.**

L'homme la fit se lever. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et posa ses lèvres sur sa poitrine. Une lueur rosée apparut à cet endroit. Se servant de la lumière comme repaire, l'homme approcha sa main du corps de l'enfant et la plongea à l'intérieur. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, elle ne sentit aucune douleur. Quand il retira sa main, elle eut tout un coup une impression de vide. Elle n'était plus triste. La douleur avait disparu. L'homme tenait serrait dans sa main un boule lumineuse. Il la rangea dans un coffret qu'il sortit de sa poche.

**-Passons à ton deuxième vœu. Tu souhaite avoir de nouveau des amis, c'est cela ?**

**-Oui.**

Sa voix était maintenant dénuée d'émotion. Elle ne ressentait plus la tristesse de la solitude, pourtant elle savait qu'il lui fallait des amis.

**-Voici le prix à payer. Tu vivras la vie que tu as souhaitée. Tout le monde t'aimera, comme tu le souhaite. Tu n'auras pas d'ennemis et tu vivras une vie d'ados parfaite. Et lorsque tu auras dix-huit ans, tu quitteras tout ce que je t'ai donné pour me rejoindre. Je te rendrais alors ton cœur. Tu resteras avec moi, sans jamais cherché à t'enfuir. Tu m'appartiendras corps et âmes. Jusqu'à ce que je décide de te dévorer.**

Son regard sombre jusqu'alors brillait maintenant d'une lueur rouge vermeil. N'importe qui aurait eu peur. Mais l'enfant ne ressentait plus rien.

**-Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Je suis un démon supérieur. Je réalise les souhaits des humains en échange de ce qu'ils ont à me donner, pour finir par les dévorer. Es tu d'accord avec ce que je souhaite?**

Un nouveau silence.

**-Oui.**

Son corps fut recouvert d'une lueur blanche qui sembla rentrer dans son corps. Puis tout redevint normal. L'homme se releva, prêt à partir.

**-Je vais disparaître maintenant, et tu ne me reverras plus avant tes dix-huit, quand tu me rejoindra. Mais avant de partir, dis moi ton nom.**

**-Isabella.**


End file.
